


A Problem of a Hippogriff

by sweetheartshumjr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Pre-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Protective Theseus Scamander, Sibling Bonding, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling, Young!Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartshumjr/pseuds/sweetheartshumjr
Summary: Being an older sibling is sometimes hard





	A Problem of a Hippogriff

**Author's Note:**

> Let's thank our amazing [Jess ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonphoenix) for being an amazing beta and fixing my issues <3

Theseus paced around the empty classroom and ran his hands over his face in exasperation,"It's a third time this week, Newton! It's getting ridiculous now! You can’t keep using polyjuice, and you certainly can’t keep turning into me." Theseus yelled, finally stopping to glare in annoyance at his younger brother; who was looking rather sheepish.

Newt grumbled and picked at his fingernails, " But 'Seus, I really needed to do that this time! "

Theseus huffed, "And why exactly is this time any different?”

Newt’s eyes remained fixed on his hands, "There was a Hippogriff in the forest with a broken wing! And I didn't want to leave her alone! She was hurt." argued the younger of the two.

Theseus stared back in horror, an action that went unnoticed by Newt. Theseus sighed loudly, his mind running at a mile a minute. An eleven year old tending to a Hippogriff? What if something went wrong? What if the Hippogriff attacked Newt? Theseus closed his eyes, and tried really hard not to focus on this dark scenario. "And you couldn't have told this to professor Kettleburn because...?"

"Because... Because..." Newt furrowed his eyebrows, trying to come up with some excuse, but nothing was coming to his mind. He sighed, defeated. "Okay, I don't know why."

"Has it even crossed your mind what would have happened if the Hippogriff attacked you?"

"Yes!" Newt screamed. The response stunned both of the brothers into a moment of silence; it was rare that Newt ever raised his voice. "I had a dyptam in my pocket, just in case!"

“Do I even wanna know from where you have that dyptam?" Theseus asked, making such a miserable face that Newt almost smiled, but he figured it isn't time for this.

Newt shrugged then and added quietly. "It's not like you're not risking your health all the time during quidditch matches..."

Theseus rolled his eyes. This whole conversation has started to really get on his nerves.  
"Yes, but there's a difference between a match, where everyone is there, an Arbiter, a nurse, and not to mention, hundreds of witnesses. Going into the Forbidden Forest is completely different. No one knew where you were!" he shouted. "Which brings us to this, why are you just so adamant to keep impersonating me? People would notice! By the way from where do you even get this amount of the polyjuice potion?"

"It's none of your business! And I was being careful!" yelled back Newt. "And others trust you more than me! You're Head Boy! No one would ask!"

"Except for the teachers maybe? Seriously, you could've asked anyone to at least help you! That way I would at least know where you were and if you were causing any problems" said Theseus, while raising his eyebrow mockingly. Newt mumbled something quietly to himself. "I didn't catch that, Newton."

“All you care is the rules, not me" he repeated louder, finally raising his eyes on Theseus.

The older of the two felt like his heart dropped, when he saw that his little brother's eyes were glassy.

"Newt" Theseus’ voice softened and he took a cautious step towards his brother. "That is not true."

"It is! All the time you are talking about the rules, how am I a danger to myself and the others! You just don't care about me!" Newt mumbled, in a rush manner, he hadn’t wanted to say any of this, he’d much rather keep it too himself, but he couldn’t help the words falling from his mouth. Nor could he help the tears slowly running down his face.

For a second the silence fell between the two brothers, until Theseus collected his mind and spoke, ignoring the pit growing in his stomach, "Newtty. This is not why I am angry at you." He slowly sat on the chair in front of his brother, trying to keep an eye contact with him but Newt refused to do that. "I'm angry because I worry about you. If someone else would've caught you, you could get expelled and there'd be nothing that I could do about it. And I know that those creatures are important to you, but I can’t help but think it’s only a matter of time before you get hurt. You know how terrified would it be to know that you are in the hospital wing? I just don't want you to be in any danger. I'm your older brother, Newtty. It's my responsibility to keep you safe."

After that the room went silent for what felt like an eternity. Newt was taking his time to think about his brother's response and Theseus let him, while silently beating himself up for making Newt think he didn't care. He needs to fix it somehow. Finally Newt slowly nodded his head, showing his brother that he understood. Theseus smiled weakly.

"How is this Hippogriff by the way?" Theseus asked.

Newt raised an eyebrow in surprise at the question, "She's all right. I fixed the problem so she can fly now."

"Glad to hear that" said Theseus. Now for a change it was him who focused on his hands and Newt was starting at him.

"I'm sorry" the younger one said suddenly. "I promise it won't happen again."

Theseus clenched his jaw, that’s exactly what his brother had said last time. " You keep saying that, Newtty and yet here we are. "

Newt slumped a little in defeat, “I mean it this time, I promise.”

"Oh, don't make such a face" Theseus said, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately, smiling a little when he saw that Newt scrunched his face. "Maybe we need to set up some rules so it really won't happen again."

Newt whined, making Theseus stifle a chuckle. "Yes, rules. First of all when you find a creature you're telling Professor Kettleburn. If for some reason you decide that you don't want to tell him and help the creature, then okay, but you need to inform me where you are going. If I'm not around, then maybe to your friend, Leta, but she has to tell me this as well. And don't polyjuice into me. Ever again. Does this work for you?"

"Yeah" said Newt, smiling nervously.

Theseus smiled back, glad that they have come to an agreement. “Now give me a hug.”

"Um, no.” Newt said, dodging his brother’s incoming arms. 

“Newtty,” Theseus laughed at the look of dismay on his brothers face.

Newt relented. He would never be able to escape the fact that his brother was a hugger. “Fine, but a short one.”

"Sure thing" Theseus laughed and hugged his brother tight, which Newt hesitantly returned. It lasted for few seconds, before Theseus has let him go. They both moved to leave the classroom but before they unlocked the door Theseus said.

"And Newt?"

“Hm?"

"If you want, then sometimes I can go with you. To help" he said. His brother's eyes shined.

"Really?" he asked, excited. Theseus nodded his head with a smile.

"Really."  
****  
After this agreement Newt never used Polyjuice Potion again, at least that was until he absolutely had to enter the French Ministry. And when Theseus saw him there his first tought was “Again?”.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr and yell at me at shumscamander


End file.
